Josie Canary
by Ghost000000
Summary: Contains futa sex and an OC (original character). Josie Maxwell lives her life in Gotham relatively normally, all things considered. But after a dream encounter with her super heroine crush Black Canary, things change for the better
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying something different. Someone asked if I could try and create a story that features an original character (OC) of their creation. I hope that my portrayal of this OC is what this person had in mind and that this story is well-received. Also, I'm not sticking to any single DC continuity for this story.**

**I**

Josie wrapped her black coat tightly as she stepped outside and started her walk back home. Very few people were walking the streets tonight, which explained why business was slow enough for her boss to send her home early. There are only so many waiters/waitresses you can justify having in a restaurant where only 5 tables actually had people.

She didn't really mind; she was feeling kind of tired. Well, more tired than usual. Josie's mind was filled with her imagining getting to her apartment and just crashing on the mattress. It was a small dump of an apartment, a studio actually. But she made it home, with some painting she created back in high school. She smiled to herself, brushing her light brown hair out of her face. This was one of those times she was glad she lived so close to work.

She walked up the steps and walked inside her building, going up to the second floor. She unlocked the door and walked inside her apartment. She hangs up her black coat on the rack and brushed off some dirt from her white dress shirt and black dress pants. As she was doing that, she was knocked backward from an explosion of fire.

As Josie struggled to get back up to her feet, her eyes widened as she saw a fire that consumed her window frame and started moving outwards along her walls, consuming some of her own artwork. In a state of panic, Josie acted on instinct, raising her hands up, palms towards the fire. Allowing her emotions to take over, she was creating water out of the moisture in her body and in the air and shooting it towards the fire. After several moments, the fire died out and Josie stood there, arms dropping to her side, breathing heavily.

She never really liked doing that. First time she discovered this ability, it scared the shit out of her. The only times she ever used it again was solely in self-defense. It may seem selfish to not use this ability, but Josie believed there were enough crime fighters and superheroes in the world. Her goal is to live a full-yet normal-life.

She walked towards the window, scorched black. She looked at the surrounding damage. The fire didn't really get that far at all, so that's a silver lining. A couple pieces of her work got burned up, but it could have been far worse.

Taking a few steps back, she dropped down on her futon and pushed her hair all the way back. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing, trying to collect her thoughts. _The damage isn't that bad_, she kept reminding herself. She can make a call to the insurance company tomorrow. They'll take care of it without any real fuss. _Shit like this always happens in Gotham, they're probably used to it by now._

Josie got back up on her feet and slowly walked towards her fridge, unbuttoning her shirt as she walked. She reached to open the fridge and try and find something to calm her nerves. But before she had a chance, she heard more noise from her window. When she turned around to see what it could possibly be, she was completely caught off guard.

It was Black Canary. She entered through the scorched window, her black boots stomping on the floor. She looked just like she did in the pictures in all the news articles. Fishnet stockings, a tight leather outfit that went all the way up to the base of her neck. A leather jacket that only went halfway down her back and covered most of her arms in sleeves. To finish off the look, black leather gloves on both of her hands. She looked at the scorch area before finally turning around to stare at Josie.

She opened her mouth but no words were coming out. The young waitress was in complete shock. It even took her a moment to realize her shirt was completely unbuttoned and her bra was showing. Once she looked down and saw this, she grabbed her shirt and wrapped herself up, crossing her arms to keep her bra hidden from plain sight.

"Y-You-uuuhhhh…I can't believe-I mean…hi?" Josie was completely shocked and flustered to see Black Canary in her own home. She is a legend, a total badass! Someone that Josie sort of had a crush on too, but there's no way it could happen. But a girl could dream…

"How'd you put the fire out?" Canary asked.

"Oh-Oh! I, ummm…" She didn't know why, but she thought it would be safer to find a lie rather than tell the truth. Just on the off chance that she would be asked to either join her. As awesome as that would be, she isn't cut out for that. "Blankets!" She finally exclaimed. "I smothered it, with blankets!"

Black Canary looked around, with just a hint of confusion on her face. "OK…so where are them?"

"The what? Oh, well I…threw them out! Yea, that's it." Josie used one hand to rub the back of her neck, doing a poor job at trying to cover up at lying. It also didn't help that Black Canary might have-scratch that, definitely-saw her pink bra that she is now trying to hide.

Black Canary took a few steps closer, trying to get a good read on Josie. There was a tense silence between them that just added to the nervousness that was becoming overwhelming for Josie.

"So, uh, I guess the fire that just happened was because some bad guy did it, huh?" Josie asked, trying to steer the conversation away.

Black Canary held the silence a little longer before finally responding. "Heat Wave. Been tracking him for a while. Got away again just now."

"Oh, well, I know you'll get him." It wasn't until Black Canary turned her eyes downward that Josie realized she was still rubbing the back of her neck. She brought her hand back down and kept her arms crossed, clearing her throat. God, she hoped her face wasn't red.

"You're lying. About putting out the fire. Right?" Canary raised an eyebrow.

Josie started shaking her head in disagreement, but it soon started nodding up and down in defeated admittance. "I'm sorry, force of habit! I just didn't know what you would do if you knew I had meta powers, and it was overwhelming to see you in my home! I'm a huge fan if you can't tell, but I don't think I'm cut out for what you do! I like sitting on the couch and watching crappy sitcoms and-!"

"Easy there, it's all right." Canary rubbed her hands on Josie's arms, which made her face even redder than it was, but she was still able to make eye contact. "I just want to make sure that you are all right, that there is nothing dangerous in your home; nothing you don't want."

"No…I mean, I'm fine. I guess your dangerous, but that doesn't mean I don't want you." Josie's eyes widened as soon as she realized what she said, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god, OH MY GOD! I did NOT mean to say it like THAT!"

Black Canary couldn't help but smile just a little bit. "Relax, I've heard a lot worse, trust me." She brought her hands away from Josie. "Just breathe…in and out, slowly." Hands still over her mouth, Josie did what Canary said. Soon, she felt calm. Well, not calm, but way better than what she just was.

Black Canary crossed her arms, still smiling. "What's your name?"

Josie slowly brought her arms down, forgetting to make sure her shirt covered her bra. "Josie-Josie Maxwell…"

"Well, Josie, I'm not going to ask how you did manage to put the fire out if you don't want me to. I can tell that you aren't a villain like Heat Wave. I just want to make sure that you feel OK."

"Well, yea, I guess…it was still pretty terrifying as it was happening."

"Well, I'll tell you what. Looks like I'll be in Gotham for a little longer than what I was expecting. But after I capture Heat Wave, how about I swing by and check in?"

"Fuck yes-I mean yes! Just yes! That would be good…" Josie nodded.

"Before I leave, you should know-you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides…" Canary pulled open Josie's shirt a little, looked down before looking back up at Josie. "You look cute in pink." She winked before turning around and heading back out the window into the alley below.

As soon as she left, Josie pressed her back against the fridge, trying to process everything that happened. She saw Black Canary! It was a dream come true for her. She suddenly thought to adjust the front of her parents. Her knowing about her ability is one thing, but if Canary knew about…nope! She isn't going to think about that.

She felt like she should squeal or scream or something. Meeting a celebrity-a real superhero-filled her with so much joy and excitement. Her hand thoughtlessly went up and lightly graced her bra, remembering the compliment. Her ears felt like they were on fire!

Josie giggled-or laughed, more accurately-for so long, she thought she might be going hysterical. But eventually, she managed to straighten herself and ground herself back in the moment. She looked around her apartment until she found a piece of cardboard she could use to cover her window. She started getting out of her clothes, got her pajamas on, and tried to get some sleep despite the thoughts and fantasies going on in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Thanks God that she didn't have to work today. When Josie finally woke up, it was nearly noon. She stretched out her arms and legs. Since her apartment was so small and there was no door between her bedroom and the living area/kitchen, she could practically see every inch of her home. Minus the bathroom of course, that has a door.

The cardboard was still blocking the broken window, some scorch marks peeking out around the edges. That reminded her, she needed to make a call to her insurance company. She got her phone and started to make the call, putting it on speaker so the waiting music played out loud as she got on some new clothes. Some jeans and a black and white striped tank top is what she picked out before finally hearing an actual voice coming from her phone. She took it off speaker to talk.

"Yes, this is Josie Maxwell…I'm fine, thanks. I'm calling because late last night, my window got destroyed by a fire and there are scorch marks on the surrounding wall inside my apartment." As Josie talked, she walked over to her kitchen-which was basically just a fridge, sink, and microwave, with a few cabinets full of plates and glasses.

"The cause? There was some sort of meta-human fight in the alley beneath my window, so collateral damage…oh, uh, Black Canary was one of the people." Josie smiled a little bit as she got herself a glass of water. "Yea, I saw her. Asked me if I was all right after it was over…yea, I'll wait."

Josie turned on her TV, putting it on mute. She was turning it away, but then she saw the name Heat Wave on the screen. Turning on closed captions, the news channel talked about how the criminal known as Heat Wave was captured last night by Batman and has been turned over to GCPD. Josie was happy about this, but a thought popped into her mind that got her a little sad.

"Yes! Sorry, I'm still here." But that thought had to be pushed to the back of her mind right now. "So, is there anything you guys can do? Yea, that sounds good." The amount was a little less than what she hoped, but it would still cover the repairs. "Yea, that's still my mailing address…thank you. You too." Josie hanged up her phone and drank some water, turning back to her thought.

If Batman had been the one to capture Heat Wave, what does that mean for Black Canary? Did she already leave Gotham? Josie hated the idea that last night was probably the last time she will see her. But, a part of her assumed that something like this would happen. She can't really blame Black Canary. How can she? Things change quickly in her world.

Still a little disappointed, Josie tried to think about the good thing that still happened today. The woman said the check will arrive tomorrow, so she should make a couple of calls. One to the people that can help fix her window, and another to work, asking for someone to cover her shift for tomorrow.

* * *

"How is it looking so far?" Josie walked out of her bedroom to check in on the two men fixing her window.

"I think we are just about done Ms. Maxwell." From what Josie can see, it looks like they were right. The marks were gone and the new window seemed to be in place.

"That was a little quicker than what I thought."

"Yea, but when you live in Gotham, you get pretty good at fixing these kinds of damages." Josie smiled and nodded, grabbing her checkbook from her hoodie's pouch and writing out the check for the two men.

"Hopefully you don't have to call us again."

"Yea, hope so. Thank you so much!" She waved as she closed the door behind them. She walked back to the window to check out the finished product. It looked pretty good. She should probably learn how to do this kind of work herself, but she really doesn't have that kind of free time to spare.

She sat down to put on her white sneakers. Being inside of her home for a good chunk of the day, she wanted to go out while it was still afternoon and the sun was still out. A walk around the block will probably be good exercise for her. She locked the door behind her and walked down and out onto the sidewalk.

It started off just fine, the weather feeling pretty good. But her route was cut off short due to some construction on the sidewalk. She decided to take a short cut through the alley. But as soon as she did, she came across something that made her hide quickly.

She crouched behind a trash can, watching some guy grab and push a girl up against the wall. She couldn't hear anything, but it looked like the best case scenario was that she was about to be robbed of what she had on her. Josie frantically went through all the thoughts in her head, trying to think of something. This isn't her usual shtick, but she can't just leave someone like this!

Josie saw a rock near her and, without logically thinking it through, grabbed it and hurled it right at the attacker. It hit him right in the leg, forcing him to let go of the other girl so she can run.

_Yes! _Her victory was short lived, because the guy immediately looked in her direction. _FUCK! _She instantly started running, the guy loudly following her. She tried making a couple turns to get rid of him, but he was closing in on her. She tried turning around, attempting to use her powers for the second time in one week. But it didn't do that much before she ended up falling backwards onto the ground.

With the wind knocked out of her, all she could really do was watch as her pursuer got up, shaking some water off of him as he slowly walked towards her. Reaching to his back, he pulled out a pistol, getting it ready to shoot Josie as revenge for what she did to him.

But before he could even put his finger on the trigger, a loud scream erupted out of the blue. Josie put her hands over her ears, the sound deafening. But she still watched as the air rippled, crashing into the attacker, sending him flying up against the wall to the side, knocking him out cold, the gun sliding out of his hand once he landed on the ground. As soon as the air seemed to turn back to normal, Josie took her hands off of her ears. A figure walked into her sight, from the direction the scream came from. As the figure turned towards her, Josie was able to recognize her. The clothes were different, torn jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt, but the body and face belonged to her super heroine crush, Black Canary!

"Josie? That is you, right?" She looked down at Josie, who was once again in shocked to see her again.

"You're here! But the other day, the news said Batman…I just thought you left Gotham."

"Yea, things changed-again-but I promised you I would swing by afterwards. I hoped it was under different circumstances." She held her arm out, which Josie grabbed. Pulling her up to her feet, Canary checked out the guy the she just knocked out while Josie made sure she didn't break any bones.

"Didn't you say that you aren't really the super hero?" Canary asked.

"Yea, but he had this girl, and I just had to do something."

"Of course. But why is he…wet?" Canary looked back at Josie.

"Well…water is sort of my…quirk." Josie smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. Canary seemed to grin.

"So, where's your…usual attire?" Josie asked. "Not that it's bad, you always look badass and hot!" Josie covered her face again. "Damn it! I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"Don't worry about it. As for the other thing, I have them stashed at a friend's place. Well, more like…colleague."

"Well, thank you so much! You saved me! Please, let me repay you somehow!" Josie still felt super excited to be standing right in front of Black Canary.

"Well, first of all, how about you can start calling me Dinah. Second…I wouldn't say no to a drink. Is there a bar near here?"

"Yes! It's uh, this way." Josie lead the way, Dinah following close behind her. They quickly came across the bar, and the two women found a table that was a near the back. A waiter then came over to ask if they wanted anything to drink.

"Just a beer, whatever you got." Josie said.

"Whiskey would be good, thanks." Dinah smiled at the waiter as he went to the bar and brought them back.

"So…" Now that Josie was here, she didn't really know what to talk about. Might as well start with the basics. "How long do you think you'll be in Gotham?"

Dinah leaned back a little as she thought about it. "I'm not sure. There's always enough crime to fight here until I can figure something out. Plus, there's really nothing in Star City to go back to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you heard of Green Arrow, right?"

"Oh, yea! Some of the tabloids and gossipier articles always claim you two are some sort of item. Sorry, I'm just a big fan." Josie felt herself blush a little bit.

"Well, they weren't wrong. But recently, we decided that we might not be the best fit."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have had a few bad break ups…well, way more. More than I care to admit. But I get that sort of stuff." Josie decided to go for it and place it on top of Dinah's. After a couple of seconds-or from Josie's perspective, hours-Dinah actually turned her hand upwards and grab onto Josie's hand.

"Thanks." Dinah smiled, causing Josie to smile back, the red drained from her face to make her skin tone normal again. "So, that's why I'm in no rush to get back. I think I'll stay in Gotham until I figure things out. Maybe meet a nice woman, I don't know." With those last words, there seemed to be some sort of look in Dinah's eyes that was meant for Josie to recognize. Maybe it was some sort of signal. Should Josie say something? How should she respond? Well, since she seemed to be getting used to being in Dinah's presence, she thought about saying something, but while trying to be cool about it.

Josie pretended to clear her throat, using her other hand underneath the table to adjust the front of her jeans. "Well, if you're staying in Gotham for some time, we could get together every now and then. I mean, my job as a waitress can have some long hours, but I can still have plenty of free time."

Dinah nodded. "Yea, let's do that. Sounds like a lot of fun." She took a sip of her whiskey. The two then talked a little longer, trying to get to know each other a little more, before Dinah had to get back to her colleague's place. Josie walked back home feeling more confident than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"All right, what's up with you?"

"Huh?" Josie turned around to face Mandy, her co-worker, her arms crossed. Josie was sitting in the break area, reading a new book.

"For the last couple of weeks, you have been happy. REALLY happy. But you haven't talked to me about anything!"

"To be fair, our shifts haven't exactly lined up lately."

"No excuses!" Mandy's face softened a little bit. "Come on Josie, we tell each other everything! Is there something going on I should know about?"

Josie looked back down at her book for a moment. "Yea, there is something going on." She stood up and looked at Mandy with a small smile on her face. "It goes by the name Dinah." As she walked to her locker, Mandy nearly squealed in delight.

"Oh my god! Look at you, FINALLY getting someone!"

"I haven't mentioned anything because I didn't know if this was something that was actually going to last. To be honest…" Josie turned around, leaning back against the lockers. "It has felt like a total dream being with her. I can hardly believe it myself sometimes."

"So, how far have you two gone? Does she know about…well, your body?" Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"We've had…some action." Josie bit her lip as she thought about the fact that she actually made out with THE Black Canary-multiple times! "But no to the second question. At least, not yet."

"Do you think she'll take it well?"

Josie's smile started to shrink. "I'm sure. Like 70 percent sure. Ok, 60. Well…no, 60! Jeez Mandy, way to get in my head!" She turned around to put her book in her locker.

"I'm sorry, but you're the one who told me your always nervous that…it will be the reason you can't find anyone to stick around." Mandy walked right up to Josie and rubbed her back a little as a sort of apology. It seemed to calm Josie down a little. "You have to tell people at a certain point, right?"

"Yea…"

"And do you think this relationship is serious enough where you will have to tell her?" Mandy's question made Josie think back to a couple of days ago…

"_So, what exactly is this book about?" Dinah watched as Josie crouched down to the bottom shelve of the book case and picked out the novel she wanted to buy._

"_It's about this kid the finds out he has a mental condition and it causes him to become isolated at school and at his foster home. But he connects with another kid and it spans the years, detailing the ups and downs of their relationship." Josie stood back up and went through the back summary._

_Noticing how intent Josie was checking it out, Dinah thought about asking a question. "How come you never talk much about your childhood?"_

"_Well, we haven't done a whole lot of talking in general." Josie grinned and giggled a little bit._

"_I'm serious. How come?"_

_At that, the grin vanished and Josie turned around to look at Dinah. "I don't mention it because it was pretty bad. Even before I discovered my ability, I was always the girl that guys would make fun of for…well, being me." Dinah's face softened as she listened to Josie talk. "The other girls wouldn't really include me in anything. When it came to middle school, it got worse. I got beat up pretty badly a few times. Probably not like what you go through today, but you know…"_

"_Josie…" Dinah walked around to Josie's side, putting her hand on Josie's lower back and rubbing it. "Why would that happen?"_

"_Because even then, they knew I was different somehow." While that was partially true, she didn't want to tell Dinah about her other thing just quite yet. "In high school, it got sort of better. Most people ignored me, but that was better than the alternative I guess. But it's better now, I got some friends, I'm living a pretty normal life."_

"_I'm glad you told me. I really am. You know that you don't always have to put up a front with me, right?" Josie nodded. "You've been great with me, letting me air out some of my frustrations and feelings. I want you to know you can do the same with me." With that, the two hugged each other, holding the embrace for a few moments. _

_Dropping her hands to Josie's hips, she picked up the book Josie grabbed. "Now, let's get this and then we can make out as long as you want." Josie laughed a little, causing Dinah to show some teeth with her smile. Josie nodded and they went to the check-out line._

…Josie smiled as she gave the book in her locker one last look before closing it and turning back around to Mandy. "Yea…this is for real. It is serious."

Mandy gave a supportive smiled and squeezed Josie's hands. "You of course can decide how and when to do it, I just wanted to make sure you fully realize what will have to happen."

"I do. Thanks." The friends hugged and then got ready to go back and take some orders.

* * *

Josie walked up the stairs to her second floor apartment. As she walked to her door, she started trying to find her keys. But when grabbed the doorknob, the door seemed not completely closed. She nearly stumbled as she entered in her own apartment, gaining composure to find Dinah standing in front of her, sweatpants and hoodie in plain view.

"Did you…pick my lock?" Josie closed the door behind her, taking her jacket off as she stared at Dinah with a confused look.

"I wanted to surprise you when you got back. Decided to spend the entire night with you." Dinah sounded as if she wasn't sure how Josie would respond.

"You could have just asked for a key." Josie straightened out her dress pants.

"I thought that might be too much."

"Oh yea, that's too much. It's way easier to just break in." Josie smiled, softly laughing at her own words.

Dinah grinned. "So, you're not mad."

"Dinah, you could tear the walls in my apartment down and I still wouldn't care because YOU…" Josie walked towards her surprise guest. "…are a fucking smoke-show." Dinah grabbed Josie by the face and planted a full kiss on her lips.

After the kiss was done, Josie checked out Dinah's surprisingly comfy look. "You really did decide to take the night off, huh?" Josie walked over to the kitchen for a drink, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt.

"I don't get to wear sweatpants much. Figured why not? I'm using the restroom." Josie nodded as she took a gulp from her beer. After Dinah closed the bathroom door, Josie pulled out her phone and went through any updates and emails she had. After going through that, she walked into her bedroom, finding her charger to plug her phone into.

"I kinda lied about why I'm wearing Sweats!" Dinah called from the bathroom.

"What is there to lie about?" Josie opened the top drawer of her dresser so she could put her wallet inside.

"They aren't for relaxation…" Josie heard the bathroom door open but didn't turn around until Dinah was staring at Josie from behind. "…they were to make sure no one saw me come over here looking like this."

As Josie turned around, her eyes widened. Dinah was back in her Black Canary outfit. Her legs in fishnet stockings, spread out a little bit. The black leather top that started at her hips and went all the way up to her neck. The leather jacket and even the gloves. While her arms were crossed, Dinah was grinning from ear to ear. There was a look in her eyes that helped Josie understand why she had this outfit on. It made Josie's heart start pulsing like mad, excited like she didn't even think possible!

It wasn't until Dinah started walking towards Josie that she noticed she was also wearing the boots. Slowly, she approached Josie until she was standing right in front of her. Dinah reached her hands forward to grab the edges of the dresser right behind Josie, leaning forward while sticking her butt out slightly. Dinah could hear Josie breath with anticipation. But unfortunately, the more rational part of Josie had to remind her that if this was going to happen, she had to come clean.

"Dinah…this is fucking hot…" Josie bit her lip, trying to keep focus. "But I…I have to tell you. I have- "

"Oh, I know."

Just like that, Josie forgot about her physical needs as she just stared back, confused as Hell. "What? No, you can't! No way! Right?"

Dinah stood back up, leaning away from Josie, hands on her hips, a borderline sympathetic look on her face. "Oh, honey…whenever we made out, you made sure that there was very minimal touching below the waist. Plus, every now and then, you play with your pants like a 7th grade boy trying to hide HIS boner while giving a presentation to the class."

"That obvious, huh?" Josie stared at the ground, playing with her hands.

"Well, we established a long time ago that you're not a great liar." Dinah used a finger to push up under Josie's chin so that she could look at her in the eye. "Josie, I told you this when we first met-you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Now, what do you say we get back in the moment?"

Josie smiled like an idiot. "OK…" Dinah put her lips on Josie's and they started making out, but this time was different. Josie didn't stop Dinah from pressing her entire body up against hers. Dinah's thighs were finally fully pressed against Josie. Putting one hand on Dinah's back, Josie used her other hand to grab onto Dinah's thigh and pull it upwards, Dinah's knee pressed against the dresser. Dinah's finger dig into Josie's back, their tongues fighting and intertwining with each other.

This time, as Josie felt her erection, she didn't try and hide it anymore. The constant grinding against each other made sure Dinah could finally feel it, even if it was just through the clothes. Moments passed before Dinah pulled Josie away from the dresser and moved her so that she was on her back on the bed, Dinah standing over her.

She leaned forward and started to play with Josie's pants. As she did that, Josie started unbuttoning her shirt, her breathing fast and shallow. It didn't take long for Dinah to pull down on Josie's pants, just as she herself managed to get her bra off. Josie was on her back, tits out in the open, and her cock finally exposed. She didn't know if it was in her mind, but she felt like it was somehow longer than it normally was-and it isn't even fully erect yet!

Dinah got on her knees and used one hand to grab onto Josie's shaft and slowly started to stroke it. Instantly, Josie let out a gasp.

"You good there?" Dinah smiled up at Josie, who nodded, pleading with her eyes for her to keep going. Dinah started stroking faster, her grip tightening. Josie leaned her head back and simply closed her eyes and let the sensation take hold. It intensified as soon as she felt Dinah's mouth wrap around her head and started moving up and down her shaft. Josie couldn't help but moan as she felt Dinah's lips and tongue wrap themselves around her member, exploring her full length. Josie started playing with her own breasts as the experience continued on.

Eventually, she felt Dinah's mouth completely release Josie's cock. She ended up opening her eyes and sitting up on her elbows to look up at her. Dinah reached for the base of her neck, where her leather outfit began, and started pulling down on a zipper. She pulled her full luscious breasts out.

"Shit…" Josie softly spoke.

"I figured you would like these." Dinah laughed a little and got back down on her knees. This time, she moved her chest forward and wrapped her breasts around Josie's cock. The pressure almost made Josie fall completely back on her back, but she remained on her elbows, watching as Dinah trapped Josie's cock in her breasts, moving them up and down.

"Oh fuck, yes…!" Josie said. Dinah let some saliva drip down and onto her chest, get the head of Josie's cock nice and wet. Josie felt her tits harden just watching Dinah go to work.

But then, Dinah pulled away and started standing back up. "Tell me what you want baby. Tell mommy what you need." The voice she used was the most seductive she ever heard Dinah.

"I-I need…you." That was all Josie could say. Wording it any other way would feel underwhelming.

Dinah grinned as she started to pull down her zipper even more. She let her jacket fall to the ground, and then she pulled her leather outfit off. Right in between Dinah's fishnet-covered thighs was the most beautiful pussy Josie ever saw. Dinah started to pull off her leather gloves, but Josie spoke up.

"No! Leave them on! And the fishnets…and the boots." Josie felt her heart race even more as Dinah smiled down and nodded in agreement. She got on the bed on her knees, moving upward until she was sitting right on top of Josie, her ass pushed back against Josie's cock. Dinah leaned all the way down and started to suck on Josie's neck. Josie held back her partner's hair as she felt the tongue and teeth on her neck, trying to keep her moans inside. Dinah worked her way down and started to suck on Josie's tits. The way her tongue circled around Josie's nipples, the way it almost felt like she was biting down, caused Josie to giggle and laugh from pure ecstasy.

Dinah pulled back a little, and started to raise herself up into the air a little bit. "You want mommy's pussy? You want mommy to make you feel good?" As soon as she saw Josie nod, she pushed down and soon Josie's cock was completely inside of Black Canary's pussy.

"FUCK! Fucking shit!" Dinah laughed as Josie yelled out in response to the sensation of finally being inside of the super heroine. Dinah grinded back and forth, not bouncing, playing with Josie's shaft as the girl under her started to arch her back. Dinah grabbed Josie by her open shirt and pulled her up so that she could now suck on Dinah's tits. She grabbed and sucked hard, Dinah stroking Josie's hair and biting her bottom lip. As she was sucking, Dinah started to bounce, riding Josie's member hard.

Dinah pulled Josie's mouth off of her and made her look up at her. Dinah stared in Josie's hazel eyes, and she looked back with nothing but desire in her eyes. The two women started to sloppily kiss and make out, Dinah's hands wrapped through Josie's hair, and Josie's fingers digging and scratching Dinah's back. Dinah went harder, faster, her ass slapping down against Josie's skin.

If their mouths weren't up against each other, Josie would have tried to tell her partner that she was almost there. But the throbbing of Josie's cock inside her gave Dinah all the information she needed. Several moments passed, the momentum increasing until finally, Dinah brought herself down one last time as Josie climaxed inside of her, her body squeezing Josie's cock, forcing her to give more.

Josie would have screamed, but she was forced to moan inside Dinah, to hold on tightly as she achieved something that at one time seemed only fantasy, never reality. But thank God, she was wrong!


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Josie was fighting her heavy eyelids. She can't stay in bed all day. At first, she didn't remember much of anything last night. But once she finally opened her eyes, she found herself holding Dinah's hand, who was cuddling her. She then remembered last night.

She remembered the entire thing, the climax that haunted her dreams so many times. It felt…no, it was indescribable. After it, Dinah played with Josie a little more, but it wasn't long until they clearly fell asleep. Josie found herself fighting her body again, this time holding back a joyous scream.

She felt Dinah move, her hand unwrapping herself from Josie. But she didn't hear Dinah wake up, so Josie quietly moved her body so she was sitting up, her back against the wall. She looked down and Dinah, still asleep, just turned over so that Josie was now staring at her back. She pulled the sheet away a little bit to see that there were scratch marks all over Dinah's back.

"Shit!" Josie whispered to herself. "Well, I'm sure she won't mind." Josie noticed her breast was kind of sore, so she grabbed it and saw that there were indeed bite marks on her nipples. "I mean; I certainly don't mind this." She looked back over at the sleeping Canary, unable to stop smiling.

She reached over Dinah to grab her phone, saw the time. _Earlier than I thought. _She slowly and quietly got out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and sneakily pulled out some athletic compression underwear. Not very girly, admittedly, but it helped hide her erections in public. She pulled them on, and finally pulled off her white dress shirt from work. Looking around, she went out and looked inside the bathroom to find Dinah's sweatshirt. She decided to put that on.

_All right! Now, do I actually have any breakfast food? _Dinah walked over to her excuse of a kitchen to look for anything she could use. She had some bread, so she decided to pull the toaster out of the cabinet and make some. As she put the bread down, Josie looked for anything to put on the food. She got some peanut butter and butter. That was all she really had.

_Man I need to buy groceries. _She started brewing coffee, waiting for the toast to be done. She put her elbows on the counter and started day dreaming. Her mind wondered back to last night. All the sensations, the desire…the joy…

All of a sudden, Josie noticed smoke coming out of the toaster. "Shit!" Josie tried turning it off and getting it to pop up, which eventually did happen, but it was basically charcoal.

"At least the coffee looks good." Josie turned around, still holding the burned toast, and saw Dinah back in her full Black Canary outfit, leaning her shoulder against the wall with her arms crossed, grinning.

"Hey Dinah! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, my food is more edible than this usually!" She blushed and turned back around to pour a cup of coffee and brought it over to Dinah. "But I know I never screw this up."

Dinah grabbed the cup by the handle and took in a big sip. "Well, your right about the coffee. Let's hope your right about the food." Josie playfully punched Dinah in the shoulder. Standing straight, Dinah's free hand grabbed Josie by the hip and pulled her in for a kiss. Josie's hands went for Dinah's hips, then moved to grab her ass the longer the kiss lasted. She was squeezing hard by the time Dinah finally pulled away.

"Someone certainly wants me to stick around." Dinah kissed Josie on the forehead, who bit her bottom lip and nodded. "But, I really have to go."

Josie's smile was replaced by a frown. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, but I promised my colleague I would meet her in…like literally 10 minutes." Dinah looked at the clock on the wall above the TV.

"Am I ever going to lean who this colleague is? Can you at least tell me that? To satisfy the super fan in me."

Dinah thought for a moment. "Not sure. I don't think Batwoman would want me talking about her." Josie giggled as Dinah winked at her. "But seriously, I have to go babe."

"All right, but only because you called me babe." Josie pulled away.

"I'll come by as soon as I can." Dinah slapped Josie's ass, who jumped a little in pleasant surprise, before Dinah finished her coffee and headed out through the window. As soon as Dinah left, Josie saw her phone light up and went to check. She ended up saying yes to meeting up with Mandy in an hour.

* * *

"There you are!" Mandy rushed over and hugged Josie quickly before pulling her towards a store. "I need your help-I'm looking for this black and blue jacket that I have been searching for. It's going to be packed because there is a HUGE sale going on!"

"Oh, yea. Yea, I can do that." A little surprised by the urgency for a jacket, Josie tried to get in the right mind frame as they walked in. She wasn't lying about it being packed, that's for sure.

"Fan out!" Josie went in the opposite direction of Mandy's path and tried looking for a black and blue jacket. Probably would have helped if she asked what material it was made of.

Josie was bumped into and pushed a few more times than what she was probably comfortable with. There were some straight up mean people looking for stuff. She even thought someone called her a bitch!

She wasn't sure how long she was mindlessly walking around for until someone grabbed her shoulder and Josie spun around to stare her friend in the face. "Oh good, it's you! I actually found someone who looks just like you from behind."

"Did you find it?" Mandy gave her the answer by holding up a bag she was tightly holding. "You already bought it? How long have I been walking around?"

"Like at least 2o, if not 30 minutes. Yea, I know, crazy! Let's go!" She grabbed a surprised Josie by the arm and they managed to get out of the store and into the main part of the mall.

"Well, can I at least finally see what I just spent 30 minutes looking for?" Mandy opened the bag and pulled out a black and blue leather jacket.

"Damn, this looks good!" Josie held one of the sleeves.

"I know! I'm normally not a leather girl, but I just had to get this. Maybe I can pull of hardcore punk." Mandy grinned as she jokingly said that last line.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Sorry, I zoned out for just a moment."

"My new look not that sexy for you?" Mandy put the jacket back in the bag.

"No. I mean, it is. But I will probably rather have it on Dinah than on you. But I'm clearly biased."

"Oh yea! Your new woman! I almost forgot about her. Did you two meet up after your shift last night?"

"Yep. We hanged out in my place. Things heated up rather quickly and…well…" Josie just smiled and gave Mandy a wink, who knew instantly what she meant.

"Go Josie! First time together?" The two of them started walking in the general direction of the food court.

"Well we made out, but yea, first time all the way."

"I'm assuming then she was completely OK with…?"

"Well, let's just say she wasted no time in showing that she likes to be in charge. Like an old school cowgirl." Mandy covered her mouth as she tried not laughing too hard at the hidden meaning of Josie's words.

Soon, they found what they wanted to eat and sat down to continue talking. "Back to what we were talking about. The key thing about how long these relationships last is what happened after the first time the following morning." Mandy said.

"Shut up! You overthink this kind of stuff." Josie took a bite of her pizza before continuing. "I tried making breakfast, but I burned the toast, because I'm an excellent chef. She woke up and talked a little before she had to leave."

"Was she rushing? Because that's never a god sign you know."

"Well, yea she was. But it's also…almost 11am on a Thursday. Meaning she has a job to get to." Josie raised her eyebrow in an attempt to counter Mandy.

"Fair enough. So, what are you two going to do now?"

"I…don't know. We're both fairly busy, so we'll play it by ear like usual."

Mandy nodded in understanding before they started to talk about other things. Truth be told though; Josie wasn't completely into it. Her mind kept thinking about Dinah, last night, and hoping it won't be too long until she sees her again.


End file.
